


this melody was made for you

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: the one where Camila works at the local station and plays songs for Lauren every night





	

**Author's Note:**

> on watt @ longerr_hours

Camila knows that it's cheesy. Hell, it's probably the most cheesy thing she's ever done and that's saying something because she's Camila Cabello and a lot of cheesy shit is done in her life. 

In her defense she didn't even start doing it on purpose. Sure she intentionally got a job at the radio station and sure she purposely played "Wanna Know You" even if it is the Hannah Montana soundtrack, the damn song was stuck in her head since Lauren brought it up earlier. It's not like she knew Lauren listened to the station, or that the girl would be listening to the station right then at all. 

 

"Camila!" Lauren greets with a grin in their creative writing elective. They met through this class and they only ever see each other here and sometimes in the hall, but based on the lack of attendance and  a few mutual friends they had gotten to talking on one of the first classes and have been sitting together every day since. 

"Hey Lo, what's up?" Camila smiles back and Lauren is still grinning like she has news or something as she swings her bag under the table top and plops into her seat. 

"You'll never guess what happened," Lauren starts and turns in her seat so she's facing Camila. "So now how we were talking about that random episode of Hannah Montana with David Archuleta in it yesterday? Last night when I turned on the radio it was on! Like it's the most random song but it was playing on the local college run one and I freaked out, I was going to call you but then I realized I don't have your number?" 

And Camila could totally say that she was the one who played it cause she worked there, and that would completely prevent further confusion but Lauren did just as for her number, so Camila thinks maybe she should just let Lauren believe in the silly coincidence if it means her smile will stay that bright over something seemingly so small. 

 

It happens again the next night. 

Look it's not like- it's not like Camila meant to but they spent the whole class talking about Ed so how can she not play "Shape of You" and "Castle on the Hill" back to back like four times an hour? She's already listened to the rest of his music so much she has to give the new ones a shot to even it out. 

And okay maybe she did play it at eight o'clock again in case Lauren listens at a specific time but- that's not- you can't think she's doing this intentionally. 

 

"Camz," Lauren smiles as she walks in the next morning, hair in loose waves over her flannel and tight black jeans leading down to her combat boots. Camila's pretty sure Lauren's still in the closet but like, dressing like that kind of shows you like girls at least a little right?

"Hey Lo," Camila replies with a blush as she notices Lauren catch her checking her out. "How's your day going so far?"

"It's good, great actually, Lana Del Rey just noticed me on twitter and like, you can't tell anyone I went to the bathroom to fangirl, but I went to the bathroom to fangirl," Lauren grins with a small blush but all the excitement in the world in her eyes. 

 

So obviously Camila plays Lana later on. From "Video Games" to "Blue Jeans" she probably listens to every song she can find on her playlists search. 

It's not even that she thinks Lauren is listening, it's mainly that she doesn't really stop thinking about her crush therefore whatever new artists Lauren brings up are always fresh in her mind when she gets to work. Plus she trusts Lauren's judgement in everything, so why not find a few new favorites. 

 

"So I think there's a spy in here," Lauren states as she sits down the next day in creative writing, some weird paints and stuff set up in the front of the room for whatever the hell their crazy old teacher is having them do. "Like this is the third time in a row my favorite station has played the songs we talk about in this class and like, what are the odds right?" 

"We must," Camila agrees with a grin and spends the rest of the class laughing and making a mess with paints which for some reason they're working on in creative writing. 

She ends up playing Halsey that night, because although they didn't talk about music, Lauren did make a joke about everything being blue when she spilled the bottle they were using all over her hands and pants. 

 

"I'm convinced now," Lauren says as she waltzes into the room, earning a few strange looks, but most students are occupied on their phones and don't care. Camila isn't looking at her strangely though, she's looking at her kind of like she's a little bit in love with her. 

"Convinced about..?" Camila asks in a teasing tone. She's very much aware of what Lauren is talking about because it's what Lauren has been talking about for a while now. It's been a little over a month since the first occurrence and Camila has been following through almost every night with playing a song Lauren brought up in class, a song about something they talked about, or a song about how in love with Lauren she is. 

That last part is kind of recently though, ever since Ariana innocently pointed out that it sounds like Lauren's got an admirer one day when she overheard Lauren's theory. Camila had been shooting daggers as discreetly as she could to shut the tiny girl up but once she mentioned that is was a secret admirer Lauren seemed to be sold. 

"The person who works at the radio is in this class, last night's was too much of a coincidence, I've never heard a cover song on the radio before, unless it's like really popular," Lauren explains with a huff as she pulls out her notebook that has now turned into notes on proof of her theory, also meaning she writes down every song mentioned and yeah she's definitely been too obvious last night. 

The glee cover of "Baby Got Back" is just too funny though, like a gay guy singing an acoustic version of it? As sucky as the show is that was a classic. But really Camila? A glee cover? 

"That's a pretty weird coincidence or you're right," Camila teases and Lauren smirks back and shoves her shoulder lightly. "Maybe you should let it go though, I mean, they'll come tell you when they're ready, right?"

"I don't know Camz, it's just... I really get obsessed with things like this and I need to know who this is, it's just so sweet and romantic and... I need to know," Lauren replies with a dreamy look in her eyes, so Camila just nods and smiles back, maybe she should tell her soon. 

Jordan beats her too it. He's always been a creep in the back row and now Lauren thinks he's a romantic creep in the back row. Camila only had a few more days after the last talk about it before he swept in, Lauren telling Camila all about how it was him the whole time and isn't it so amazing and we have a date on Friday and blah blah blah blah blah. 

Camila doesn't really know how to react, but Friday night when she knows Lauren will be out doing god knows what with Jordan and not listening to the radio, Camila plays all the saddest One Direction songs she can about your love not being acknowledged, because she's been really loving sad One Direction. 

 

"So I had the date on Friday," Lauren begins quietly as the teacher rants about water filters and environmental stuff that makes no sense. Camila is a little on edge by how nervous Lauren looks, maybe she's going to tell Camila they're dating now and just doesn't want a ton of people overhearing. 

"Oh yeah... How'd that go?" Camila feigns interest because Lauren being happy has always been a priority so if her being interested in her crush's love life was what it took. 

"Well it was fine at first but then I asked him about the radio station," Lauren says and Camila raise an eyebrow wondering where this is going and if it's where she thinks it might be. "Camila he didn't even know what station the songs played on, dick must've just heard me talking about it..." 

"Are you serious?" Camila questions quietly eyebrows raised as if she really believed it was him. "What a dick, I'm sorry Lo I know you've been really trying to find this mystery person, the fact that someone would take advantage of that makes me sick."

"Well that's actually... I wanted to ask if umm..." Lauren starts and looks around nervously before swallowing shakily. "I just, when I went home Friday I listened to the station all night and I just... there was a lot of One Direction. And I know whoever has the eight o'clock slot is my person and it's just..." she runs a hand through her hair and Camila looks at her and fakes being calm when really her heart is already out her stomach and running for the door. "Do you umm... Do you like work at the radio station on Southern Artery? Is it you? It's just that-" and the bell cuts Lauren off, giving Camila the perfect chance to smile sympathetically and claim she's going to be late for computers if she doesn't hurry. 

Now Camila is cheesy, as shown, but she's also very funny (at least she thinks so), so you can't blame her for playing "It Wasn't Me" when the clock strikes eight o'clock. 

 

It goes without being said that Lauren doesn't bring it up again, she actually ignores the subject the next day, and the next, and the next, until it's been a week of pouting and awkward conversation since they both know that Lauren knows. 

Camila plays "Sorry" first thing the day after the initial drama. When it doesn't work she plays it again the next day with "Apologize" afterwards. By the time she's added almost every apology song she knows she's running out of hope. That's a week and a half after she denied it and Lauren is still acting weird around her, a little less awkward but different. 

"Camz!" someone calls after her in the hall on the following Friday and she recognizes the voice right away as Lauren's. She tries not to get too excited because the girl could easily be trying to catch her to tell her off, but the nickname sends butterflies flying rapidly in her stomach.

"Yeah Lo-" Camila starts but is cut off by Lauren holding a hand up signifying her to stop.

"Stop with the Bieber," and with that she's down the hall and gone. 

 

She stops with the Bieber. She feels weird cause she's had the same setlist for over a week now and it feels harder now to plan out but she would probably get fired or something if she kept slacking that much. So she decides to play "Copacabana" and there's a knock on the window pane which makes her realize that maybe she'll still get fired because Copacabana is underappreciated by all. 

She's expecting her boss and a glare, so imagine her surprise when she's met with Lauren's green eyes and a curious gaze focused on her. 

Camila's jaw drops open and she stares for probably too long because Lauren's lips quirk into a small smirk and Camila knows she probably looks creepy, so she picks up her jaw and pulls off her headphones. 

Lauren nods towards the door, asking for entrance and Camila is quick to stop her staring and grant that, placing her headphones down and muting the sound booth so they can stay in there, then approaching the door and letting her in. 

"Lauren what are you-"

"How do I play something?" Lauren asks as she walks past Camila towards the laptops set up. 

"Umm, here you search here and you can scroll through here if you want to just find a random," Camila explains a bit confused as she walks over to where Lauren is already following through and typing someone Camila can't make out over her shoulder. "Look Lo I wanted to apologize or like... For not telling you? I guess I just didn't think you'd feel the same and I didn't want to risk making things awkward, but I kind of made them awkward anyways? I like you a lot if you haven't noticed yet but I just... I'm sorry for giving you stress over this."

Camila waits for a reply but Lauren stays focused on the computer screen. She thinks Camila might just want to play a song telling Camila to fuck off. And maybe she didn't even listen to what Camila was saying, maybe she's just trying to delete all the Bieber cause apparently she's not a fan. 

Now the cliche ending is that Lauren puts on "Kiss the Girl". She puts on "kiss the Girl" and she grins her adorable grin with a blush covering her cheeks, gesturing for Camila to follow though, and she does because who doesn't fall for a Little Mermaid song (or more importantly for Lauren Jauregui)?


End file.
